The Massacre on Valentine's Day!
by BellaRosa17
Summary: Written for Countdown VDay: Misplaed Love Letters: What if Bella came to Forks on Valentine's Day. And instead of meeting the single Edward, Jasper was the one of the Cullen's that was single. Because thinking the word "boy" with Jasper didn't match up.


**A/N: I want to say thanks for Breath-of-Twilight for continuing her tradition of countdowns for special holidays such as Valentine's Day. And I also want to thank the people who sent reviews or favorite story for my first Valentine's Day story for my story I did for the Valentine's Day countdown last year. So enjoy The Massacre of Valentine's Day and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Status: Jasper/Bella**

**Vampire/Human**

**Author: BellaRosa**

* * *

Isabella Swan was moving. But first let's start this off with the fact that she preferred to be called Bella. Bella arrived in Forks, WA from Phoenix, AZ on a Friday night. According to her dad, she was the town's new gossip, something to be looked at and examined. I guess people are wondering about why she moved to this small town. Well, part of it could be that she wanted to give her mom more time to be with Phil, her new husband because her mom was just dying to spend _alone_ time with him. But that's just the story she will tell. The real reason was because her mom didn't want Phil to know that her daughter wasn't as squeaky clean as she portrayed. Renee didn't want her new husband to have to deal with Bella, since she couldn't anymore. Bella loved to party and do teenage things, which landed her in jail a few times. But don't tell Charlie. So, her mother's plan was to send her to her father, to a place that has no action. In Phoenix, she loved the attention she got. It was great to have a guy flirt with her, even though 8 times out of 10 they had no shot with her. But now that she was in Fork, she couldn't like the attention, because small towns were the worst places to live in. Everyone knew everyone's business and there secrets. Which meant, there was no way she could get into the same trouble she would mostly likely have gotten into if she was back home.

So, Bella concocted a story about how she wanted to give her mom and Phil time together without having to deal with a teenager. Charlie picked her up and they headed to La Push so they could watch the basketball game, where she was reunited with Jacob Black. Jacob was a little hot in a younger way. Bella had an age policy, so, no matter how good he looked with his shirt off, he's still too young. If he was older, she'd be all over him, but he wasn't, so he was off limits. She ended up staying the whole weekend in La Push meeting his friends; going cliff diving and to the bonfires. It was great.

Today, she started at Forks High and it just happened to also be Valentine's Day. Bella realized the irony that she was single and also a new resident at the time that she had to start school on a day about lovers. Bella could've had a boyfriend, but she wasn't looking for a little boy. She was looking for a man, and half of her feared that she would never find him.

-OO-

Bella walked into the Administration's office. She went up to the front desk and waited until the lady got off the phone. Once the older lady noticed Bella, the lady smiled warmly.

"You must be Isabella Swan?" she asked.

Bella nodded.

"Okay, well let me get your schedule, locker number, and map of the campus." She rifled through the drawers. Once she found all the papers she needed she handed them to Bella.

"Here you go, sweetie. And welcome to Forks High."

Bella went through the first half of the day with just with everyone wanting to learn things about her. She felt as if she was under a microscope. Every movement, every action she made was being examined, and she didn't really know how to act. Plus, she kept seeing couples together. Giving or receiving gifts, candy or even kisses; and by the end of most of it she felt sick by all the pink and red floating around the halls.

They were some cute guys around school. Goofy and immature but still cute. During lunch, she sat at a table with a few of the kids she met in her class. Jessica Stanley was nice, but mostly shallow. Angela Weber was the most sincere, honest, nice girl Bella had ever met. They even found out that they had a lot in common, especially in books. Jessica was dating Mike Newton and Angela happened to be dating Eric Yorkie. They seemed to be good guys, and both adored Jessica and Angela which made them okay in Bella's book.

"Look, what Mike bought me?" Jessica said, extending her arm.

It's a promise ring, with a pink gem in the middle.

"It's very cute." Bella said, being sincere. Though, Bella was never into jewelry.

"Eric made me do a scavenger hunt. Each new spot had a rose. And at the end he was standing there with the final rose, and a copy of Romeo and Juliet." Angele said, looking out into space for a few moments before turning to Bella. "Mine had gotten damaged, and I was going to buy a new one. Now I don't have to." Angela smiled.

"That's so romantic." Bella told Angela and it was. Bella took another bite of her fries when Jessica and Angela started talking about going shopping.

She was listening to Angela and Jessica talk, absently, when movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to the window to see five of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. They seemed like they should be on the cover of a magazine, not in a small town's high school cafeteria.

"Who are they?" Bella whispered, nodding her head to the side.

Angela and Jessica turned to see who Bella is talking about. They both had this goofy, love struck smile on their face, but Angela decided to answer first.

"The Cullen's!" Angela said grinning.

"They moved here few years ago from Alaska with Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. They're all adopted. They mostly keep to themselves because they're together. Like together, together," Jessica emphasized "together" she had to say it twice.

"But it's not like they're related." Angela defended.

"But they live together, that's weird."

Just as Jessica finished her sentence, a blonde that looked like she could be Aphrodite walked by on the arm of this muscular guy with brown curly hair.

"The blonde, that's Rosalie Hale and the big guy is Emmett Cullen." They walked by with an air of confidence and aloofness to their surroundings.

Next, a bronze haired-Adonis with a crooked grin with his arm around a short browned haired girl. She looked almost like a pixie.

"That's Alice and Edward Cullen," Jessica said.

"They are so cute together. It's almost like they can communicate without words and just know what the other needs." Angela swooned a little.

Just then Bella's gaze was brought to the last Cullen. He was like something out of Bella's overactive dreams. Honey colored blond hair, strong jaw, broad shoulders and an air of something that couldn't be explained he took Bella's breath away.

"And the one who looks like's he's in pain. That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. But I wouldn't waste your time. He doesn't date anyone at this school. Nobody's good enough for him." Jessica said and Bella could hear a little bitterness behind her words.

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella found herself saying.

Mike and Eric walked up and took their seats, next to their girlfriends and both girls seemed to forget all about the conversation.

Bella couldn't help but let her gaze wander to the table at the back holding the five Cullen kids. But Jasper Cullen in particular ignited Bella's interest like no other boy could. Emmett and Edward were beautiful but something about Jasper stirred something inside Bella. Even thinking the word "boy" in comparison to Jasper wasn't the right word. Even though she knew nothing about him she could tell that he wasn't like any boy around this town. He oozed something mysterious, sexual, and even primal. There was a part of her that lusted after him; aroused even but she knew nothing about him. All she knew was that she had never felt this way towards another person and she just couldn't figure out what it was about him.

She looked back at him to see that he was staring right back, intensely. She felt a wave of lust hit her and she was put under his spell with one stare. He made her want to just jump his bone and never come up from air. She started to think as she stared at him, what he would say if she propositioned him to show her some adventure.

She was jolted out of her inner musings and his gaze by the bell. She quickly scrambles up to gather her stuff and heads to Chemistry. It's a senior course but she already took biology back in Phoenix so her credits transferred over.

With one more look at Jasper, Bella felt a surge of desire and lust flow through her. There's no better time than Valentine's Day to start a new romance.

JPOV

Jasper Hale's the name. But I was born Jasper Whitlock. I was the youngest Major in the confederate army. I took so much pride in that until I became this. A vampire. I was turned by a woman named Maria. She made me feel like I was fighting for something more until I realized that I was just a puppet to her. A pet that was forever loyal. When I realized her true intentions I left the South. One day, I came across Alice Brandon in a diner.

The first thing she said was, "You kept me waiting." And being the gentlemen I grew up to be before my change I replied, "My apologies, ma'am."

She's definitely a spitfire that girl. I even thought we were meant for each other on our way together in search of the Cullens, but once we found them, I knew that Alice and I weren't meant for each other. The emotions between her and Edward were stronger than anything I felt towards her.

I bowed out gracefully, not standing in their way. But you could say the worst thing, besides being a mind reader like Edward, was being able to feel emotions. Especially, when each couple wanted to have a sex fest that could last for days. At first, it was unbearable. Don't get me wrong, I wanted a mate and did have needs like any other male, or vampire but I had a hard enough time controlling my blood lust around humans as it was. If I even thought about adding the lust for the body into the mix, I couldn't even think of the damage it would cause.

Alice would always tell me that I would find my mate. She might not even be born yet but she was out there and I'd learned long ago that you never bet against Alice.

I was leaning against Edward's Volvo waiting for Edward and Alice. With my enhanced hearing I can tell that they are just getting out of bed; and from the way Alice was fluttering around their room she couldn't decide what to wear.

"Will y'all hurry up already?" my southern accent more pronounced, not even having to speak that loud, knowing they can hear me just fine.

"We're coming. Keep your boxers together." Alice said back.

No more than 5 seconds after the words hit, they were coming out of the house. Once Edward unlocked the door, Jasper huffed, climbing in the back seat.

"Aw, what's wrong Jazz?" Alice asked as Edwards pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, since all the couples in the house decided to fuck like there was no tomorrow last night, I had to go hunting in Canada just to be able to feel my own emotions."

"You know, you could've always gone to see the Denali's." Edward suggested.

"Yeah, but then I'd have to deal with Irina and Tanya throwing themselves at me, and I wasn't in the mood."

"Why don't you just fuck one of them already, and then maybe you wouldn't be so snappy," Alice recommended.

"I am not snappy. I'm selective," Jasper defended.

"Yeah, sure." Edward goes to the school quickly enough, and as soon as he finished parking, I exit the car.

"Oh, Happy Valentine's Day," Alice yelled.

I just waved my hand behind me, not giving a damn about Valentine's Day. It's not like I had someone to spend it with and everybody having sex the night before to celebrate didn't help either. I had to suffer through most of my classes because all everyone kept talking about was things they had received and what was happening on the upcoming Saturday.

I started getting a migraine. Some girls were brave enough to send me a card. Since the fact that I mostly looked like I was in pain half the time around these humans, kept most of them away from me and my family. Being a vampire kinda made that easier, because there was something in those humans that they held a certain self preservation not to get too close.

I almost laughed, but managed to contain it. I was so ready for lunch, to just sit with my family and not be bothered by these humans, and at least at the table, I could ignore them.

Once the bell rang, I headed straight to the lunch room. When I walked in the lunch room I saw my family already taking their seats at their usual table in the back. It's the furthest away from the rest of Forks High students.

I took my seats next to Edward and Alice, across from Rosalie and Emmett. Well, Rosalie. Emmett must've been grabbing some food. Not like they would be eating it but they had to keep up the pretense of being human.

"So, Ed, what's going on in the minds of Fork's today?" I asked.

"All about the new girl. All the guys are picturing her in very x-rated positions that they could never imagine to possibly become a reality."

"I didn't see her coming," Alice chimed in.

My head snapped to her surprised, by the revelation. 'Well, isn't that normal? I mean you don't always see everything in the future."

"Yes, but if she interacts with us I believe I would have seen her, but I haven't been able to," said Alice, looking confounded by the news.

"Jessica Stanley is telling Bella about us."

"And what does she think about us?" Alice asked.

Edward stared over at their table before his face turned to one of concentration. Edward shook his head. "I can't hear her."

"What do you mean you can't hear her?" Rosalie asked, speaking for the first time since I sat down.

"I mean I can't hear her thoughts. It's just quiet," he said, flabbergasted that he couldn't hear her. "I can still hear everyone's thoughts but hers."

"That's pretty hot." Emmett sat down, placing a plate of food in front of Rose, then passed a tray to Alice and Edward and then, finally, me.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. This is the first time Edward has come in contact with someone who he couldn't read their thoughts. It's good for him." Emmett said explaining his reason.

"We need to watch out for her. If Edward can't read her mind then she could be a threat to us all." Rosalie said, but I could feel her emotions. She was jealous and outraged.

"No she's not. You just hate that she's getting more attention and you're not." I inform my sister.

She threw me her famous glare, but I don't pay any attention to her. "Can you feel her emotions?" She threw back snidely.

I closed my eyes and focused on her in particular, and what I felt shocked me. There was intrigue, curiosity, arousal, and _lust_? Yep, that was definitely lust.

I had to remember to start thinking about war reenactments to keep Edward out of my mind, not wanting to share this information with the family mind reader.

"Why are you thinking about war reenactments?" Edwards asked.

"No reason. But I can feel her emotions," was all I told them.

Feeling someone watching me, I looked over and saw Bella staring at me. I felt this pull towards her like nothing I'd ever felt towards a human. She was beautiful, just like her name. And she wasn't like other girls around here. She probably wasn't like any other girls I'd ever met since my change. Her long mahogany hair fell down her back, and her pale skin could almost be considered as if she was a vampire herself, but from the sound of her heart beat I could tell she's human. Then her big doe brown eyes started to dilate. I don't even believe she knew that they were doing it.

"Jasper, the bells going to ring in 30 seconds." Alice informed me.

I nodded but didn't take my gaze away from Bella. When the bell rang, I turned my gaze to Alice when I saw her expression going blank. When she came back she had this huge smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?"

"Oh, nothing. Just remember to be gentle," was all she said before grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him out of the cafeteria.

I went to my chemistry class, still pondering what Alice could've possibly meant when she said to "be gentle". I took my seat in the back of my chemistry class and placed my book on the side. Not like I really needed it, but the teacher was such a tight ass that he wanted his entire student body to bring their books even, if they didn't read from the book in class.

I stared out of the window looking at the forest behind the school, wondering what animals lurked behind the trees. I didn't need to hunt for another couple of days. I'd been able to control my blood lust a lot more lately around humans. I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle, Esme or anyone else in his family because I couldn't trust my control.

They've given me so much more than I probably deserved but I was so grateful for it. I was brought out of my inner thoughts by a chair scraping against the floor next to me. I glanced over to see Bella taking a seat next to me.

I inhaled and smelled her blood, which had to be the sweetest blood I'd ever smelt, and smells of strawberries and freesias. I fisted my hand onto my chair so that I could rein in my control. Yes, her blood was the sweetest I'd ever smelt, but he could control it. Barley, but I could.

But my mind couldn't help but wander to how long he could kill every single person in this room leaving Bella's blood for last. Oh, it would be the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted.

I noticed Bella took out a book to read. Wuthering Heights. It was a good book, though I was more into history but I could appreciate why someone would read it.

"Since Bella's a new student she won't be participating in today's assignment. Now, grab your beakers and begin." Mr. Wilkes said before setting up a set of guidelines on the board.

All of the students moved to grab their beakers when Bella spun in her seat to let me get back in when she crashed into me sending my beakers falling to the floor. She gasped and I can say the sound was music to my ears.

"I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up." Bella quickly goes up and grabbed for the glass but she cut herself. "Dammnit." She said as she swayed a little. Jasper could see her getting faint.

I was suddenly overcome with a strong dose of blood lust. The only vampire close was Edward. The only thing I could think of was that this must be Edward's singer but as much as I tried to fight the urge, it was so strong that, when Bella fell to the floor and Tyler tried to help her, my control snapped.

I went straight for Tyler's neck, taking him down and feasting on his blood before moving to the front of the room to stop any of the last 10 people from leaving. I started devouring each and every one on my classmates, taking my time to savor the blood before moving on to the next victim, they never stood a chance. I was the Major after all. I snapped one's neck so hard that blood flew to the window.

Each cry of protest or plead for their life made him grin more evilly before taking their life. The one thing about being in Maria's army taught him about showing no mercy. Leaving only their bloody corpses, yet there's still one he hasn't tasted yet. Bella. Sweet Bella was lying there, hair fanned out around her. I stalked towards her, my final prey. I knelt down on one knee and took a deep breath, her blood calling to me. I turned her head to the side to get to her neck.

I felt a pull of guilt flow through me, and then anxiety swept in. I looked up to see Emmett barreling into the door, with Edward and Alice behind him.

They all took in the damage and I felt disappointment and…happiness?

Alice walked to me. "Go and take her back to your room at the house. We'll take care of this. She'll be awake in about 7. 5 minutes. Remember to be gentle." She handed me Bella's book bag.

I stared at her, confused, before nodding and grabbing Bella's bag. I lifted her up in my arms and ran straight back to the house, to my room. I lay her down in my bed. Yes, I owns a bed. Even though I really had no use for it, I liked it. It reminded me of times back when I was human, before the war.

I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get rid of all the blood on my lips and face. Dammnit, I couldn't believe I lost control. I was doing so well with controlling my instincts.

Before I had too long to think about it, I heard the sheets rustling so I walked back into the room slowly as not to scare her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly taking in her surroundings. She looked so confused. "Okay, this is not my bedroom."

"No, darlin' its mine." I said and watched as she jumped at the sound of my voice. She turned her head, just realizing my presence.

"What am I doing here, Jasper?" she asked her voice surprisingly calm. She sat up crossing her legs.

"You fainted after you cut your finger on the beaker." I explained, walking over and sitting down next to her.

Bella stared at me, and I almost wanted to flinch from her intense gaze. "Your eyes were black as night when I last saw them. Now they're an orange-reddish color. What am I really doing here?" She asked and I opened my mouth to answer when I felt her arousal rising. It had been really low and I hadn't detected it at first.

Her eyes were slowly starting to dilate and move down to my lips. I watched as she licks her lips and I felt my own arousal and lust for this girl. Maybe it was my inner man wanting to stake claim on her or the beast inside wanting to come out and play. It didn't really matter because when my hard cold lips touched her soft, supple ones nothing mattered. I felt that electrical pull to her, once again, as our lips touched.

Nothing in the world mattered as long as I had her with me. The only thing I wanted to do was strip her of her clothes and claim her in the most primal way I could. The kiss is filled with hunger, need, and want. I lay her down, her head hitting my pillow. She moaned deep in her throat, at the feeling of her body against mine. Totally unexpected, I swept my tongue against her lower lip and dragged it into my mouth between my own lips.

That move drove her lust higher, and I could smell her arousal. I needed to feel her, without clothes. While I continued to kiss her, my hands moved to her boots and stripped them off. Next my fingers worked on her pulling her long sleeved shirt over her head but I'd have to stop kissing her. I leaned us both up so that it would be easier to get her shirt off without ripping it.

I pulled away from Bella to throw her shirt on the floor. Bella took a large breath and I would have to remember that she was still needed to breathe. I made a trail of kisses and licks along her neck and collarbone. Bella's hands fisted into my hair as she tilted her head to give me better access.

My hand snaked up and unhooked the clasps of her bra and it slides down her shoulder. I pulled away from her neck back to her lips.

Kissing her felt like my own personal bottle of sin. She moaned into my mouth and I groaned as our tongues mated. My big hand came up to cup her breast into my palm, and she whimpered at the feeling. My fingers grazed over the hardened tip, and he felt her arousal shoot threw her like a rocket. It turned me on knowing that I affected her that way.

When breathing became important for her, I broke away. But that didn't stop me. In one quick move, he lay her down on her back and onto the bed and moved my hands back from her breast and replaced it with my mouth.

Bella arched into my mouth. "Jasper," she purred.

My wet, hot mouth was feasting on my nipples.

My nimble hands unclasped her jeans and pulled them down her legs. She lifted her hips to give me some help because I didn't want to ruin her jeans but the best part of being a vampire was that I could concentrate on these two things at the same time. I smiled against her nipple before ripping her panties clean off. Her gasp went straight to my cock and I spread her legs.

My fingers delved past her lips, entering her. "Oh!" She cries out. Her cries reverberating off the walls as my finger dipped into her drenched folds.

"Bella, darlin'. You are so wet…so hot…"

Bella's only response was to arch into his finger. She started making a keening sound, and I could tell that it wasn't enough…not nearly enough. A desperate yearning to please her, claim her, mark her overcame him. I regretfully took my mouth away from her breast and my finger from inside her. Bella made a sound of protest but I quickly stopped the protest with my mouth on her fold.

I licked my tongue on her folds. I opened my eyes and watch as her head falls back onto the bed. Her taste was unlike anything I'd ever tasted before. It was so sweet that I dived into her as if she was a five course meal and I'm a starving man. Her hands come up and gripe my head of hair to keep me in place between her thighs. I inserted my finger back into her and her body nearly lifted fully off the bed at the action.

The dual-action of my tongue and my hand seemed to be her undoing. She started shaking and pulling my head hard that if I was human it would've hurt but it actually felt amazing. There was nothing better than watching a woman be hit by her climax and watching Bella cum, was an experience that I'd want to relive for the rest of my existence.

I quickly tear the clothes from my body and hovers above Bella until she opens her eyes and stares at me. Her was gaze filled with desire, arousal. "Bella, is this is what you want? You need to tell me now because as soon as I'm buried deep inside you I won't be able to stop."

Bella smiles softly before leaning up and kissing me in a soft kiss. "I want you, Jasper. I've never wanted anybody as much as I want you." He let the words wash over me and I smiled down at her.

I positioned myself between her legs. My fingers splayed against her thighs, I spread her further and the head of my cock nudged her nether lips.

Bella seemed to become impatient but she thrust up, taking me into her body. Nothing this good and tight, could feel so amazing. Her warmth swept over me and nearly overloaded my system. Bella arched against me, welcoming me a little deeper. We both paused, as if one accord, her eyes locked with mine, and she had to accommodate the fullness of him, as if they'd been custom-made for one another.

"So tight, so warm, fuck." Jasper felt Bella's lust shoot through the roof after his use of the word "fuck".

A low growl burst from my throat. I drove into her, hard and fast. Well, it might've seemed hard and fast to her. I was careful but I couldn't stop from burring myself inside her.

"Fuck, harder, faster, Jasper." Hearing Bella curse only enhanced my ministrations at wanting to drive her as crazy as she was making me.

I grasped her thighs in my big hands and lifted one leg above my shoulder and wrapped the other around my waist, taking myself deeper, harder inside her. Moving in rhythm, she met my thrust. Over and over and over, I felt everything enhanced starting to take over my thoughts. I've never felt so connected, to a human or vampire and there was something about Bella that brought it out.

"Look at me Bella?" Bella complied with my command. "You say you want me but I need to know if you want me enough forever?" Even as I said the words I never once stopped my slow rhythm.

Bella opened her mouth and all that came out was a deep moan from her. When she opened it again she seemed to focus on what I said. "I don't know what's going on between us but I do know that I feel like forever with you couldn't be enough."

My eyes glittering, features tight and hot, I reached between us and found her clit, pushing her over the edge as she fell through the waves of pleasure.

"Jasper!" She screams out.

My thrusting becomes frantic as I came, I groaned releasing my seed into her and I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with her forever and I felt the love that was starting to grow. I made the decision, as my teeth pierced her skin and she screamed out surprised by the move

I pulled out of her, feeling slightly lost by the break in the connection. I put on my jeans. I placed the cover over her and waited for the pain that was sure to come. Just on cue her screams were loud and painful and I hated to hear her cries but this was the only way for them be together forever.

What started as a massacre, ended to be the best Valentine's Day I ever had.

**The End:**

**What did you think?**


End file.
